


Nerves

by fuzipenguin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Oblivious, Oral Fixation, Other, Venom POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Venom finds a way to help Eddie get back to sleep.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after I wondered if Venom could just pluck a few nerves and send Eddie directly into an orgasm. Not that tentacle sex isn't wonderful, but if Venom can take move Eddie's body all around, in comes to reason that he might be able to manipulate Eddie's nervous system in more delightful ways.

            Venom doesn’t sleep, not like humans do. However, he _does_ goes into a restorative once every few days. The first time he did it after rebonding with Eddie, it had only lasted minutes. It had been too nerve-wracking to turn his consciousness off for longer than that.

            What if something happened to Eddie? What if another of Venom’s brethren suddenly popped up and attacked them? What if a research facility like the Life Foundation found them?

            _What if something happened to Eddie?_

            He eventually decides to take his ‘naps’ as Eddie calls them, when his host is asleep. There is still a possibility that something could attack Eddie while they are both unawares, but that is less likely if Eddie’s safely ensconced in his bed instead of out and about.

            Eddie is a trouble magnet, Venom quickly learns. It’s enough to give him fits of paranoia.

            Nothing has happened to Eddie while he’s been asleep though, so Venom deems it the safest time for him to rest.

            Well…

            Nothing has happened to Eddie while he’s slept other than nightmares.

            Venom hadn’t known what a nightmare was until Eddie woke up from the first one, shouting and shivering, and pressed into the corner between the bed and the wall. His host’s fear had been strong enough that Venom had manifested completely. He had encased Eddie in Venom’s protective suit and brandished his teeth and claws at an empty apartment.

            It had taken several minutes for Eddie to talk Venom down out of his offensive state. He himself gradually calmed in the process, which was really the only thing that had made Venom finally retreat.

            Venom hates Eddie’s nightmares. All he can do is wake Eddie up before they get too bad. Yet even after Eddie wakes, he can’t go back to sleep. He just sits on the couch and shakes, Venom wrapped like a shawl around him.

            It makes Venom fret; Eddie already doesn’t take the best care of himself. When he’s working on a story, he doesn’t eat or sleep regularly. He also often ventures into sketchy parts of town and asks probing questions that make people angry with him. With Venom as his ever present partner, the danger is much less, but he still worries over his stupid, fragile host.

            Venom’s symbiosis is taxing to a human body. With plenty of rest and proper food, that is well mitigated. But as the weeks pass, Eddie’s nightmares become worse, and he gets less and less sleep.

            Tonight the nightmare progresses quickly. One minute Eddie is calm and lying still and the next, he is whimpering and thrashing about.

            **Eddie… Eddie, wake up. You’re safe, I’m here, wake up** , Venom croons, his upper body manifested from Eddie’s abdomen. He soothingly strokes tendrils over Eddie’s sweat-drenched face and leans forward to nuzzle his cheek. When that doesn’t work, he grips Eddie by the shoulders and gives him a light shake.

            Eddie shoots upright with fists flying. Venom restrains his wrists and hums at him, letting the vibrations trickle down to Eddie’s flesh. His host stares up at him in confusion for several moments before he recognizes where he is. Once he does he sags in place, and Venom gently lowers him back down to the bed.

            “Sorry… sorry, Ven,” Eddie pants, hiding his face behind one hand.

            Venom purrs and slithers his way up Eddie’s upper body until he can press his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. Eddie rolls into the touch and Venom gets a little happy thrill. It had taken several weeks for Eddie to grow accustomed to Venom’s teeth always so close to his person. Now he barely ever seemed to notice.

            **No apologies necessary,** Venom says, his tongue lolling out to lick the sweat off Eddie’s cheek. Eddie wrinkles up his nose and blindly pushes at Venom’s face.  

            “Ew. I’m already drenched in sweat; I don’t need your slobber on top of it.”

            **I am not a dog,** Venom reminds him. And licks him again, just because.

 **What were you dreaming about?** Venom asks, chuckling in amusement as Eddie uses both hands to bat at him.

            Eddie stills, his hands sliding down Venom’s neck. His fingers dig in a little and Venom purrs louder, enjoying the contact.

            “The Life Foundation,” Eddie finally says. “They captured us and they ripped you out of me… did experiments on you… hurt you… over and over, and all I could do was watch and listen to you scream.”

            Venom quietly seethes while he produces more tendrils to stroke Eddie’s bare shoulders. He often wishes he could kill Riot and Drake over and over again, each time more slowly.

 **No one will ever take me away from you again,** Venom promises. He spreads more of himself out, blanketing Eddie’s body and Eddie sighs, closing his eyes.

            “They better not,” he mumbles. “I’ll hunt them down and kill them if they tried.”

            Simultaneously pleased and amused, Venom ripples in response to the vehement promise. Eddie is rather harmless on his own, but it’s gratifying to know that his host would try.

            Eddie sighs again and struggles to get up, arms automatically coming up to cradle Venom’s mass, although it’s completely unnecessary. “Guess I’ll see what’s on TV.”

            Venom freezes Eddie’s legs. **Wait. You need to sleep.**

            “Ven, there is no way I’m going back to sleep after that,” Eddie says, shivering in remembrance. “I’ll take a nap later today. Let me up.”

 **No. I have an idea,** Venom says. **I’ve been researching things I could do to help.**

            Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Whatcha got, bud? At this point I’ll even take a hammer to the head.”

            Venom reflexively covers Eddie’s head in a protective black film and hisses his displeasure at the thought. **No hammer. Something else… I thought I might try interacting with your brain’s sleep center.**

            Eddie’s eyebrow manages to nearly reach his hairline. “You’re going to mess around in my brain? Ven, I don’t know…”

 **I am currently ‘messing around’ inside you this very moment,** Venom informs his host. **I am controlling the muscles in the lower half of your body to keep you immobile. I am already everywhere. I just need to concentrate more on the neurons of your cortex.**

            Eddie regards him for a long moment and then flops back down with a careless shrug. “All right. Have at it. Just don’t fry my brain or anything.”

 **Never!** Venom says indignantly. **Who else would I get to bake tater tots to just the right stage of crispy?**

            Snorting, Eddie shakes his head. “One of my many talents. Ooh…hey, is that you?”   

            Venom pauses his initial foray into Eddie’s molecular makeup. **Probably… what do you feel?**

             “Tingly. In my legs,” Eddie responds, stiffening a little.

             Venom nods and pushes additional microscopic tendrils deeper into Eddie’s body. He slides them along muscle bellies and tendons in an attempt to soothe Eddie’s tension. If nothing else is accomplished tonight, at least there is this: in a few minutes, Eddie is completely limp, his eyelids slowly blinking up at Venom.

            “That’s actually nice,” he murmurs. “Kinda like an inner massage.”

            **Good,** Venom says. **I’m going to delve deeper into you.**

            “ _Yeah,_ baby,” Eddie says, letting his eyes slip closed with a grin. “Bow chicka wow wow!”

            Venom chooses to ignore whatever nonsense Eddie is spewing now and slips completely back into his host’s body. He progressively spreads himself out and rifles through the neurons in Eddie’s brain. He isn’t exactly certain of what is where, so he starts gently manipulating synapses one by one, pausing before the next to see what kind of reaction he gets.

            **Are you feeling sleepy yet?** Venom asks after Eddie twitches several times in a row.

            “No,” Eddie says, bringing a hand up to scratch his upper thigh. “Itchy actually. I don’t think that’s working, Ven.”

            **Let me try something else,** Venom mutters, tracing the pathways insides Eddie’s brain. He recognizes one as being similar to the nerves he had been controlling initially so he plucks at those, hoping to induce that sensation of a relaxing ‘inner’ massage, but within Eddie’s brain instead of his body.

            Instead, Venom feels a wash of … _something_ … that makes him trill in pleased surprise. Eddie, on the other hand, tenses up.

            “Uh… Venom?” Eddie asks tentatively.

            **Yes, Eddie?** Venom replies, basking in the warmth he had induced. Mm… that was _nice._ He reaches out and strokes that pathway again, wriggling happily when that pleasurable feeling once more reverberates back to him.

            “I’m pretty sure that’s not right,” Eddie says, his voice sounding off. Venom lifts partway up out of Eddie’s body and looks down at him questioningly.

            **Are you sure? Because it feels good,** Venom says. He strokes several of his tendrils up Eddie’s arms, trying to soothe the wild-eyed look off his face. Silly Eddie. He should know by now that he can trust Venom.

            “Yup,” Eddie says, eyes tightly closed. “Probably because you somehow managed to turn on my dick from the inside.”

            Venom looks over the length of Eddie’s body to see that his sleep shorts are tented. He sways down to the level of Eddie’s pelvis, bending to curiously examine the twitching material.

            Eddie raises his head when Venom doesn’t immediately respond and yelps, shoving Venom away from him. “Jesus, _fuck,_ Venom, what are you doing?!”

            Venom is aware of his host’s sexual organs. They hadn’t provided more than a passing interest to Venom when they had first merged since his species repopulated asexually. Venom now regrets not investigating further at the time.

            He flicks that neural pathway again and Eddie lets out a groan, rolling over onto his side and curling up into a ball. He cups his hands around his crotch as if trying to protect it. Venom would be worried, but he knows Eddie is feeling no pain. Quite the opposite in fact, as Venom feels what Eddie does.

            “Stop it, _stop it_ ,” Eddie pants. “You’re supposed to making me go to sleep, not have an orgasm.”

            Venom backs off a little, but only because he wants to ask a question. **An… ‘orgasm’. I would have remembered if you had felt this before. Why haven’t you? Do you need a mate or can you stimulate yourself?**

            “… don’t need a mate... I just haven’t really been in the mood,” Eddie mutters. Venom senses both the truth and a lie in the answer.  

            **Is this one of those ‘me’ things?** Venom asks, perplexed as to the way Eddie still hangs on to certain things like ‘privacy’.

            Eddie relaxes out of his ball and rolls more onto his back. He eyes Venom, frowning. “Yeah, there’s that. Humans don’t normally jerk off in front of other people.”

 **But we are not other people. We are ‘we’,** Venom argues. **This feels good; you shouldn’t deny yourself things that feel good.**

            “Right, unless it’s salad?” Eddie replies, grinning a little. Venom makes a rumbling sound, broadcasting his disgust. Vegetables are _vile,_ and Eddie insists on eating them regularly. But he _does_ actually get enjoyment out of the act.

            **Salad included,** Venom reluctantly admits. **But back to this activity of orgasm... I want to try it.**

            Eddie spits out a curse and hurriedly grinds his palm into the base of his penis when Venom tugs on more neurons. Venom absently notes that Eddie’s heart and lungs work faster in response and a light sheen of sweat has appeared on his brow.

            “No!” Eddie protests. “That’s not… you…”

            Venom disappears down into Eddie’s stomach and manifests in a thick stalk out of his chest, head rubbing the side of Eddie’s chin.

            **Please, Eddie? Please?** Venom asks sweetly, as sweetly as he knows how. He’s learned that Eddie always responds better when Venom asks instead of just doing something. **I want to feel it. May I? … I said ‘please’,** he points out.

            “Oh, come on… don’t give me that, you ridiculous parasite!” Eddie complains in exasperation, scrubbing a hand over his face.

            **Not a parasite,** Venom reminds Eddie, scraping a tooth over the delicate skin of Eddie’s throat. He’d never hurt Eddie, never. But… being called a parasite is just _rude_.

**Please? _Please?_**

            Venom presses down over Eddie’s chest, small tentacles petting his shoulders. He ghosts a tendril down the orgasm pathway as incentive, and Eddie bites his lower lip. Seeing Eddie wavering, Venom widens his eyes like the children on the television do, and Eddie unexpectedly laughs.

            “Oh my God, you’re such a goof,” he says, flinging an arm over Venom’s back. “Fine. Fine, but let me do it?”

            Venom pouts, but nods after a moment. That is probably better; it’s now Eddie’s choice to share with him instead of Venom forcing a reaction.

            Eddie squirms a little and Venom twists off to the side to watch as his host lifts his back and pushes his sleep shorts down around his thighs. His main sexual organ bobs in the air once freed from its cotton trap. Eddie reaches down to it and enfolds it in his grip, slowly stroking up and then down.

            Venom looks back to see Eddie glancing at him, sucking on his lower lip. “Do you feel that?” Eddie asks timidly.

            The sensation feels similar to the one Venom had produced just a minute ago, although not an exact match. That bears keeping in mind; nevertheless, it’s still _very_ pleasant. He bobs in place in affirmation.

            **That seems easy enough,** Venom comments.

            “It’s not rocket science,” Eddie replies, his voice going a little rough. A memory flashes through Eddie’s mind, one of Anne. She’s looking up at Eddie from between his legs, smirking as she blows a stream of air over Eddie’s penis while she strokes it, much like Eddie is doing now. Then she parts her lips and her pale tongue flits against the head.

            The remembered pleasure doubles the current sensation and Venom hums a little in surprise. **It can be licked?**

            “Wha…? A dick? You mean a dick? Yeah. You can stroke it, lick it… suck it…”

            Eddie’s gaze turns unfocused and his tongue licks his upper lip. His body is somehow both tense and relaxed. Venom can’t help but massage a few neurons to stimulate neurotransmitter flow, wanting Eddie back in that completely loose-limbed state he had been in before.

            Making a strangled noise, Eddie flails out his free hand and Venom catches it in one of his own, threading manifested fingers between Eddie’s. Eddie squeezes down tightly once he has something to grip. Another memory then flashes through his brain: a head of blonde hair bobbing up and down on Eddie’s dick, throaty moans filling the air as Eddie tightly holds one of Anne’s hands where it rests on his hip.

            Venom hisses quietly. He likes Anne. But sometimes he wishes Eddie did not have such a long and intimate history with her. Eddie is _Venom’s_ now. He should have new memories of _them._

            So he sinks several tendrils even deeper into Eddie’s brain, grabs hold of those pleasure data streams and _twists_.

            Eddie’s body arches off the bed with a strangled shout. When he collapses back down, his hand begins moving furiously, his jaw dropped open to pant heavily.

            “… Ven… Ven, God, _what_ …?”

            Venom runs a tiny, flat-tipped tentacle around Eddie’s stroking fingers, rubbing over the head of Eddie’s dick like Anne’s tongue had. There’s wetness at the tip, trickling down and easing the motion of Eddie’s hand against his own flesh. Venom absorbs a drop of the liquid, cataloguing lipids and enzymes, mucus and assorted other body products, all rich with Eddie’s core DNA.

            The taste of it is heady, and all Venom can think of is getting _more._

            **Would you let me lick it, Eddie?** Venom murmurs, diving back down to nuzzle Eddie’s closest ear. **Would you let me use my tongue on you?**

            Eddie whines, his head thrashing to the side. He blindly pushes his face against Venom, teeth latching on to a bit of undulating darkness and biting down hard.

            Venom’s whole being jerks.

            Not with pain, because there’s little Eddie could do to physically hurt him, but from the sudden upwelling of pleasure Venom can feel in Eddie’s lower abdomen.

            There’s nothing in Eddie’s memories now. There’s just this moment, the sensations that consume him. Through Eddie, Venom knows his manifested mass is slick against Eddie’s tongue, firm but yielding, and oddly satisfying. Eddie has a stray, disjointed thought that takes Venom a moment to piece together.

            Venom likes to think he always does his best to provide for his host. So he obliges the thought, creates a wider and longer piece of rubbery flesh that Eddie eagerly wraps his lips around. His tongue lashes the underside of it, cheeks hollowing as his mouth creates suction.

            The action in itself is not actually pleasurable, but Venom loses focus a little at the shear amount of _contentment_ that floods Eddie. It almost… _almost_ masks the explosive burst of sensation in Eddie’s lower body. Venom reels with it, Eddie’s deep moan resonating within Venom’s molecules.

            Eddie presses his face forward, taking in as much of Venom as he can, sucking almost desperately as he continues to moan. He feels like he’s balancing on the edge of a building, both leaning forward and holding himself back.

            It’s too much to bear, so Venom roughly tugs on the nerves he still has hold of. Eddie twitches all over and tears himself away from Venom’s side, the back of his head grinding into his pillow.

            “Ven… ah, fuck… _Venom_ … _!_ ” he cries out, the otherwise silent apartment ringing with Eddie’s tortured voice. It sounds similar to when Eddie is in the midst of a nightmare, but there’s no fear in it, only satisfaction.    

 **That’s good… oh, that’s _very_ good,** Venom murmurs. He floats along with Eddie as a flood of endorphins spreads throughout their body.

            Eddie shudders, his hand still slowly running up and down his dick. His fingers are lax, streaked here and there with a thin white substance. Venom slips down Eddie’s chest and circles the still twitching penis, sliding his tendril aside so he can get a better view. He observes for a moment, feeling warm and sated, before stretching his tongue out and swiping it across the flushed red head.

            That familiar quintessential essence of _Eddie_ bursts through him again and Venom keeps licking, eager to absorb every drop. He nudges Eddie’s fingers aside and slurps up and down his dick, humming just as contentedly as Eddie did when he had sucked on Venom’s manifested appendage.

            “ _Jesus_ … Ven… Venom, _don’t_ … you can’t…”

            Eddie’s voice cracks, the words practically incoherent. When Venom checks his host’s face, he sees Eddie’s hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his wide and dark eyes staring down at him. The nerves within Venom’s grasp pulse weakly and he reflexively fondles them. Eddie twists against the sheets in response, his fingers twitching in Venom’s.

            He’d actually forgotten that they were still holding hands. He sends more tentacles down Eddie’s forearm, lightly stroking the damp skin.

            **Why not?** Venom asks. Pelvis now cleaned of Eddie’s semen, he turns to the wet hand. Venom’s tongue winds around Eddie’s fingers, sliding down over his knuckles. Eddie sucks in a shaky breath and shakes his head.

            **You taste wonderful,** Venom croons. His eyes slip closed as Eddie’s fingers flex around Venom’s tongue, petting it.  

            “That was… you messed with my head while I was jerking off, didn’t you?” Eddie accuses. Not that there seemed to be any real heat in the statement. Eddie feels warm and… sleepy, much to Venom’s delight. Definitely not angry.

            **A bit. I wanted to help,** Venom says. He finally finishes with Eddie’s fingers and rears up, looking down at his host.

            **I liked that,** Venom says decisively. **We will do that more often.**

            Eddie closes his eyes and sighs. Now all Venom feels from him is a grudging resignation.

            Venom is smug. Based on the wide-spread relaxation and exhaustion Eddie is experiencing, this ‘jerking off’ will surely help Eddie’s physical and mental state of being. Every day before bed should be enough, Venom decides.

            “Uh huh. I’m sure we will.”

            **Do you think you can go back to sleep now?** Venom inquires. He sways above Eddie’s chest, ever so slowly withdrawing completely from his brain. All of the neurons are quieting, becoming quiescent like they do prior to Eddie falling asleep.

            Opening his eyes slightly, Eddie stares up at Venom for a long moment. “I think so. ‘Course fallin’ asleep has never been the problem. Do you… could you do somethin’ for me?” he asks, words slurring a little.

            **You need only ask, Eddie,** Venom says, his entire being filled with fondness and affection for the creature so intimately connected to him. Once again he congratulates himself on finding such a well-suited host.

            “Can you come out? All the way, or near to it? Like this?” Eddie asks, waving their still connected hands in the air. Another memory flashes through Eddie’s mind: a dark room, Anne and Eddie in bed, Annie’s arm flung over his waist and curled against his back.

            In answer, Venom withdraws from Eddie’s body except for a few thin connections. As Venom’s form coalesces, Eddie turns over and presses his back against Venom’s front, drawing Venom’s arm over Eddie’s chest. Venom wraps himself around Eddie like Annie had, although much more thoroughly considering his larger size.

            **Aww…cuddling! This is nice,** Venom purrs, only half joking. Eddie feels good snuggled up next to him. _Quite_ the addicting sensation.

            Eddie quickly goes completely limp in Venom’s embrace, rubbing his face against his pillow once before settling. “Mm… it is. Might be able to stay asleep now…” he says faintly. “Don’t go nowhere, love.”

            Venom nuzzles the top of Eddie’s head and presses closer, sinking roughly a centimeter deep into Eddie’s skin and anchoring himself in place.

            **Never. Never, Eddie,** Venom promises.

 

~ End


End file.
